E tudo começou
by Anaisa
Summary: U.A.Ela era o que todas meninas queriam ser. Bonita e muito popular. Ele entra em cena como um nerd. Ela aposta que irá conquistá lo... mas será que não é ela que irá apaixonar? Primeira TL! ULTIMO CAP
1. Novo aluno

**Cap 1: Novo aluno.**

Primeiro dia de aula. Estamos em Nova York, Estados Unidos da América. Uma certa ruiva já está se arrumando h�, mais ou menos, uma hora. Examinava cada cacho ruivo que tinha. Vendo que o seu cabelo estava seco, pensou que quando fosse cortar o seu cabelo, teria logo que fazer uma hidratação também. Depois de ficar um bom tempo examinando os cabelos, começou a finalmente se maquiar. Escutava no andar de baixo sua irmã, dizendo em voz alta, de propósito, para conseguir irritar a ruiva:

"Se ela não andar logo a gente vai se atrasar... de novo a mesma coisa, mãe!".

Já com os olhos contornados de preto, para realçar aqueles belos olhos verdes, a ruiva revirou os olhos, se olhou novamente no espelho e desceu correndo as escadas. Ao ver sua mãe, seu pai e sua irmã, com o olhar para a ultima, murmurou:

"Petúnia, me desculpe se chegarmos atrasadas no colégio, mas você sabe né? Eu sou popular, queridinha. Eu tenho que me manter no auge"-disse uma rebuscada Lílian Evans.

Petúnia não teve tempo de responder, afinal sua mãe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha da filha queridinha e foi logo dizendo:

"Não comecem a brigar meninas"-e ao olhar para Lílian disse a voz cheia de preocupação-"Querida, você precisa comer alguma coisa".

"Mamãe, eu realmente não estou com fome!"-e virando se para Petúnia disse-"Hoje eu tenho muitas coisas para fazer.E uma delas é: conquistar Sirius Black!".

A irmã só pode abaixar a cabeça.

* * *

"Tiago é o seu primeiro dia de aula!Nós não podemos nos atrasar!"-disse Sirius Black. Enquanto segurava duas mochilas, ele parou para se admirar novamente no espelho.

Tiago que estava a sua frente calçando um tênis de grife revirou os olhos e disse com um forte sotaque britânico:

"Você parece a madrasta da Branca de Neve, Sirius".

"Eu não sou, mas cá entre nós Tiago. Tem alguém mais lindo do que eu?".

E isso era uma verdade. Sirius era O garoto popular, os cabelos pretos caíam com charme no seu rosto e os olhos azuis escuros estavam totalmente em sintonia com a boca tão desejada por tantas meninas da escola. E uma dessas meninas era Lílian Evans.

Já o garoto que estava ainda se arrumando não era feio, mas perdia pontos se comparado com Sirius. Era moreno, tinha cabelos espetados, usava óculos que escondiam o brilho dos olhos castanhos. Mas Tiago Potter conseguia ser bem atraente quando queria.

E dessa vez, ele teria que ser tudo,menos atraente.

"Vamos, Sirius.Lembra-se do que eu disse?"-falou Tiago agora a voz dele estava mais centrada, como se na sua cabeça planos malignos estavam sendo traçados.

O moreno ao seu lado apenas sorriu, como se estivesse começando uma nova diversão.

"Lógico que sim"-respondeu Sirius com a voz marota.

* * *

"Você só não pode se esquecer que tem que ser o mais nerd possível. E, não pode se esquecer que não deve NUNCA falar comigo. Nunca mesmo"-falou Sirius com calma. Tiago revirou novamente os olhos e disse:

"Sirius, você esqueceu? Eu ERA popular. Pode deixar tudo comigo. Eu realmente sei o que eu tenho que fazer".

"Você tem certeza que quer conquistá-la?"-disse Sirius.

"Absoluta! Ela não me fez comer o pão que o diabo amassou?".

"É verdade, Tiago. Você tem razão".

E Tiago disse mais para si mesmo:

"Você me paga, Lílian Evans. Mas vai me pagar da melhor maneira possível".

"Vamos, já estamos aqui há alguns minutos. Nós saímos juntos, mas eu te ignoro. Então, você faz cara de perdido e olha para a Perla ok? Remo então logo virá ao seu alcance e nos sabemos o que acontecer�!"-disse Sirius repassando mais para ele do que para Tiago o plano. Então depois de algum tempo, o garoto de óculos disse:

"Vamos! Agora"-e disse para o motorista que ele podia abrir a porta da limusine.

O dia estava começando a partir de agora.

* * *

Lílian olhava para os grupinhos dos nerds com nojo. Uma das principais regras de ser popular é nunca se envolver com os nerds, mas você podia se envolver com eles apenas para tirar proveito da grande inteligência deles.

Procurando calmamente um certo moreno de olhos azuis escuros, Lílian percebeu a limusine estacionada em frente ao colégio.

E o seu queixo caiu quando viu quem saía de dentro dela.

Era Sirius Black.

* * *

Quando Sirius saiu da limusine foi como se o tempo tivesse parado. Todas as garotas que estavam fazendo alguma coisa nada interessante, pararam para fita-lo, e, tudo o que Sirius queria é chamar atenção. Queria que assim, poucos notassem que um certo moreno de óculos também estava saindo da mesma limusine.

Mas se alguém notasse tampouco iria fazer diferença. Ele tinha uma desculpa na ponta da língua para justificar o que aquele garoto da classe dos rejeitados estava fazendo l�,dividindo o espaço com o todo poderoso da escola.

Ainda andando como se fosse o maioral da escola, Sirius localizou um certo grupo privilegiado, andando calmamente até l�, o moreno viu o primeiro sinal.

Uma garota loira de olhos castanhos acabara de se levantar e um garoto com cabelos castanho-claros e olhos cor de mel também. Essa garota se chama Perla Montanes e o garoto Remo Lupin. Sirius já sabendo a deixa também aproveitou para ir calmamente à direção da dupla.

Então, os segundo sinal apareceu.

Tiago estava literalmente, "comendo" Perla com os olhos e Remo observando isso, disse em voz alta:

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?"

Aquele era o terceiro sinal.

"Eu... eu, não estou fazendo nada. Nada mesmo... nada, nada... simplesmente não estou fazendo nada"-disse Tiago, gaguejava e suava frio. Todos agora estavam quietos, um garoto com cabelos ensebados tentou puxar a atenção do seu grupo, mas antes escutou um cala a boca e como não poderia desobedecer... também se calou.

"Você está fazendo uma coisa sim! E essa coisa se chama olhar para a MINHA garota.Eu nunca te vi por aqui. Então não pense em bancar o engraçadinho ou você simplesmente vai ver os problemas que terá."-falou Remo com calma, mas podia-se ver o tom de ameaça.

Tiago assustadíssimo apenas confirmou com a cabeça. E tudo voltou novamente ao normal. Pessoa voltaram a conversar e Tiago entrou na escola.

E agora ele parecia tudo. Menos assustado.

**CONTINUA**

N/A: Eu sei que eu demorei pessoas! Mas peço as minhas desculpas.

O cap ta meio confuso, mas dá para perceber bem os grupinhos não é?

E sim, a fic é Universo Alternativo. Estamos agora em Nova York.

Não posso dizer muita coisa sobre o que vai acontecer nessa fic, mas espero que vcs continuem lendo!

Agora respondendo as reviews...

**Lely Potter:** o novo cap ta aqui! Eu sei que eu demorei gente, mil desculpas! Bjs e review!

**Thelma:** com o pouco tempo que eu tive não consegui entrar no site ( mil desculpas!

**BiaD:** bom, ela demorou, mas ta aqui! Espero que goste! Bjs e comenta plis!

**Tamy Black:** nossa, amei a sua review! Dei boas risadas com ela! Bom, aqui está o cap atrasado, mas est�! Entendeu a historia? Espero que sim! Bjs e review!

**LB:** bom, eu fico muito feliz que você tenha essa imagem dessa pessoa daqui! Espero reviews e que acompanhe essa fic!

**Dynha Black:** Dynha... fico muito feliz ao ver que você está gostando! Aqui está o cap atrasado!E você percebeu o Perla? Se você não gostou tudo bem, eu posso trocar por qualquer outro nome. Bjs Dynha e espero que não tenha ficado brava ou chateada comigo!

**Tathi:**respondendo algumas das suas perguntas. O colégio é particular, sim, dá para saber através dos uniformes e também que para o Tiago ir de limusine... já onde eles se conheceram... ih, isso eu não posso dizer, mas tem algumas dicas minúsculas nesse cap! Bjs e review!

**Mah Clarinha:** o enredo é diferente né? Surgiu do nada da minha cebça. Agora, aqui está o cap novo! Bjs e review!

**Annah Lennox:** Anna! Fico muito feliz ao saber que você gostou desse trailer.E, nossa, o Tiago é muito fofo mesmo! Bjs.

**Susana Snape: **obrigadinha pela review! Aqui está o verdadeiro cap!

Agora gente... o que eu posso esperar...

Eu quero a minha caixa de mails cheia!

REVIEWS!

Bjs a todos que estão lendo...

Anaisa


	2. A aposta

**Cap2:A aposta**

"Esse é Tiago Potter, o nosso novo aluno.Agora, sente-se ao lado da senhorita Gilmore"-disse a professora mostrando o lugar para Tiago.

E o moreno "sem-querer" tropeçou nas próprias vestes. E caiu no chão. Gargalhadas, vaias e apenas um murmúrio de dor.

Tiago levantou com a pior cara de envergonhado possível.

Mas por dentro, ele estava bem mais feliz.

* * *

"Sirius... o que tanto você quer falar comigo?"-disse Lílian Evans ansiosa.

Sirius tampouco falou, apenas fez um único sinal e mandou que Lílian o seguisse.

Andando um pouco pelo enorme pátio da escola, ambos ficaram embaixo de uma enorme árvore. Sirius finalmente começou a falar:

"Bom, tenho uma proposta bem interessante para você, Evans."

"Se você quiser me chamar de Lily, eu não vejo nenhum problema, Sirius."-disse LílianEvans se aproximando cada vez mais do garoto. Ele deu um passo para trás e respondeu com calma:

"Eu prefiro que você me chame de Black, _Evans._"

Aquilo fora uma bofetada para Lílian. Um tanto horrorizada ela disse secamente:

"O que você quer?".

"Você não acha que essa escola está morta?"-disse Sirius como se comentasse algo simples. "Então tenho algo que irá lhe interessar."

O garoto percebeu que os olhos de Lílian brilharam intensamente, então novamente voltou a dizer:

"Vamos apostar uma aposta".

A ruiva franziu a testa e disse de supetão:

"Eu não quero apostar nada, Black"

"Calma aí, Evans. Você não sabe o que você receberá se ganhar essa aposta, não é mesmo? Então fique quieta e apenas escute. Ah, também não me interrompa"-disse Sirius antes que a ruiva falasse algo.E voltou a dizer-"Eu quero ver se Lílian Evans consegue conquistar um garoto."

"Ora, Black. Você acha que eu não sei conquistar um garoto? Tenha santa paciência. Todos os garotos desse lugar me querem!"-disse Lílian convencendo-se cada vez mais.

"Negativo, Evans. Negativo. Um garoto não te quer. Sabe? Eu até soube que ele quer a Montanes..."-falou Sirius displicente.

"O que? A ridícula da Montanes? Até parece, Black. Até parece"-falou Lílian, agora a voz estava mais enérgica, estava desesperada.

Sirius Black sorriu aquele mesmo sorriso. Maroto. Ele tocara na ferida da ruiva. Sabia que ela e Perla Montanes não se bicavam a muito tempo. Elas na verdade eram melhores amigas, até a Perla... bem, até a Perla namorar com o próprio Sirius.

"Não, esse garoto está realmente interessado na Perla. Interessadíssimo por sinal."

"Por diabos, Black, me diga quem é esse garoto? Eu vou conquista-lo."-falou Lílian com raiva, a face estava vermelha, os olhos tinham um brilho maléfico. Sirius começou a dizer:

"Ele é rico..."

"Graças a Deus! Não quero conquistar um bolsista!"-falou Lílian com desprezo.

"Ele é um novo aluno..."

"Ah, isso não é muito bom. Ele se encantou com a Montanes..."-disse a ruiva com raiva.

"E... bem, ele é um nerd"-falou Sirius com calma, como se isso fosse um **pequeno **detalhe.

"O que? Ele é nerd? Sirius Black, eu só entro nessa aposta se o que eu ganhar se vencer for algo muito bom!"-disse Lílian em desafio.

"Bom, se você conquistá-lo, eu te peço em namoro."-disse Sirius em tom de desafio.

Sabia que Lílian não ia perder uma oportunidade dessas.

"Eu aposto que conquistarei esse garoto."-disse com um sorrisinho no rosto.

"Ah, esqueci de mencionar o nome dele. Ele se chama Tiago Potter..."

* * *

Aquilo estava bastante tedioso para Tiago. Ele não podia falar com um dos seus amigos. Não podia fazer nada a não ser...

_Estudar._

Sim, afinal ele era um nerd não era? Então tinha que convencer a todos que não era um ser digno de atenção. Que era para ser menosprezado por todos.

E ele lógico que conseguiria, mas algo o tirou dos seus pensamentos.

Lílian Evans entrara na biblioteca e estava vindo em sua direção.

Ele sabia que ela não perderia tempo.

* * *

Achar Potter foi fácil, onde um nerd que poderia até ser fajuto estaria? Lógico que seria na biblioteca.

Ainda estava atordoada com a possibilidade de ter que conquistar alguém tão inferior a ela, afinal, Lílian Evans ficava com os melhores.

E ele realmente não era **O **melhor. Sem perceber já estava com os dois pés no lugar aonde nunca ia, suspirou e começou a procurar Potter. Não fora difícil encontrar. Ele estava sentado lendo calmamente um enorme livro, falando para si mesma para tirar aquela cara de nojo, Lílian calmamente se aproximou do moreno.

E antes de conseguir falar qualquer coisa, o sinal tocou.

Tiago Potter passou por ela na maior calma como se nunca a tivesse visto.

E lá estava Lílian Evans com a maior cara de eu não acredito que isso aconteceu comigo.

* * *

O primeiro dia de aula correu tranquilamente, Tiago até estava entediado. Enquanto fingia que lia na biblioteca, foi notando as caretas que Lílian fazia para chegar perto dele, Tiago não sabia como conseguiu segurar todas as gargalhadas que tentavam escapar da sua boca.

Andava despreocupado, mas estava chateado. Ser nerd não era algo tão simples, os ombros do rapaz pedia clemência. A mochila estava muito pesada para ele, mas fingindo ignorar a dor, foi em direção a limusine preta estacionada a frente, mas antes que conseguisse entrar, uma voz chamou o seu nome:

"Potter..."-era ela. Sabia que ela não perderia tempo. Agora Tiago só tinha que resistir um pouquinho-"Vamos, tomar um café comigo?"-disse Lílian assim que ele virou, a voz doce, ingênua totalmente contrastando com o uniforme minúsculo que vestia.

"Desculpe, senhorita, mas eu realmente tenho que estudar!"-disse Tiago e logo depois entrando na limusine estacionada a sua frente. E, dentro do carro, Tiago Potter só pôde rir, ao ver a cara de decepcionada da ruiva.

"Espere só mais um pouquinho minha querida... só mais um pouquinho".

**CONTINUA...**

N/A: Ok, eu demorei para c... e a culpa foi...

**INSPIRAÇÃO!** Foi o que me faltou nessa fic.

Mas vocês viram não é? Ainda está um pouquinho de mistério, mas a aposta já foi lançada! Será que a Lily conseguir�?

Estão curiosos?Entao podem começar a me mandar reviews, porque só assim eu me animo a escrever!

Já que eu falei das reviews, irei responder uma por uma.

Agradeço...

**Tathi:** Bom, eu espero não ser acusada de assassinato porque eu demorei né? Mas voltando para a review. Eu até gosto das perguntas e vou responder. Sirius não veio da Inglaterra, isso você pode ter certeza!E o que foi na Inglaterra? Bjs e review!

**Paty Felton:** bom, eu continuei, mas não foi logo. Bjs e review!

**Anna Lennox: **Fico muito feliz ao saber que você está gostando, Annah! Bjs e review.

**Nathoca Malfoy:** Ah, esqueci de dizer, mas nesse cap também tem uma única dica minúscula! Espero que você continue gostando! Bjs e review.

**Patricia Granger:** é, essa é a minha primeira T/L. E tudo começou transformando tudo isso mesmo! É envolvendo os marotos (menos o Rabicho, ta deletado da minha fic!), eu até tentei passar o seu msn para Ti, mas ele não quis :( .

**Tamy Black:** Você quase acertou...Na verdade é o contrario, é A garota popular que tem que conquistar um nerd (se é que ele já não foi conquistado). O cap está aqui! Espero que tenha gostado!

**Dark-Bride:** eu gosto de T/L, eu leio algumas. Essa não é tão marotos se você já percebeu, pois ela é totalmente UA (universo alternativo). Espero a sua review! Bjs.

**Gisele Weasley:** Aqui está o novo cap! Espero que tenha gostado! Bjs.

**Bi:** O primeiro cap é um trailer (sabe aqueles trechinhos minúsculos dos filmes que deixam todo mundo estressado para saber como é o filme todo? É isso daí!). O primeiro cap ficou repetitivo, pois o trailer só foi para deixar vocês loucos comigo para essa pessoa aqui postar logo! O Tiago pode até humilhar a Lílian, ainda não decidi. Mas pedido anotado! Espero as suas próximas reviews! Bjs.

**jane-granger: **eu não pretendo abandonar essa fic. É uma das únicas que eu escrevo quando eu to inspirada (assim eu consigo alguma coisa mais engraçada). Bom é isso! Bjs e review!

Bom é isso!

Bjs a todos!

Anaisa


	3. E ela faz de tudo

**Cap3: E ela faz de tudo...**

Estava pegando os seus livros nos armários e quando já estava andando em direção a sala, uma menina loira seguida por um bando de meninas parou a sua frente.

Lílian estava aterrorizada demais para falar algo.

A menina era Perla Montanes, a mesma Perla que namorou com Sirius e agora estava se divertindo com Remo Lupin.

E o bando de meninas eram as **suas** amigas.

Lílian estava impressionada demais para dizer qualquer palavra, até que Perla disse com a sua voz cheia de cinismo:

"Evans! Gostou da minha surpresinha?"-e quando disse isso, as meninas riram. Todas ao mesmo tempo.

"Interessante. Miranda, Courtney, Lysa, Marylin, o que vocês estão fazendo com ela?"-perguntou Lílian se estressando cada vez mais. O rosto estava num tom rosado, nenhuma das meninas falou nada. Então Lílian virou-se para Perla, aproximou-se calmamente dela e disse com raiva-" O que você fez com as **minhas** amigas? Trate de volta-las ao normal!"

"Elas estão normais, Lílian. Só você que não percebeu que elas têm muita vergonha de você! Já que você está fazendo descumprindo uma lei numero um das populares não é?"

"Qual lei, querida?"-disse Lílian com sarcasmo.

"A lei de não se envolver com nerds. Agora, se você quer realmente as suas amigas de volta, Lily. Trate de conquistar Tiago Potter o mais rápido possível! Assim você logo se livra dele depois não é, Evans?"

* * *

"Potter, vamos tomar um café?"

"Potter, vamos até a biblioteca comigo?"

"Potter, você não quer ir até a minha casa?"

"Potter, você sabe que eu gosto de você?"

"Potter, por que você não me beija?"

"Potter, vamos sair hoje a noite?"

"Potter, sente aqui do meu lado!"

"Potter, por que você não muda de classe? Assim poderemos ficar juntos!"

Todas essas frases explodiam da cabeça de Tiago. Sabia que no dia seguinte não teria descanso. E dito e feito, mal tinha tempo de piscar e via uma certa ruiva ao seu lado. O cheiro que ela exalava o fazia estremecer de leve, a doce voz que ele escutava arrepiava todos os pelos do seu corpo e o jeito dela andar, o jeito dela sorrir. Tudo fazia Tiago Potter se encantar.

Mas ele se encantava por poucos minutos, pois vinham em sua mente aqueles lembranças desagradáveis, então, sacudia a cabeça e escutava a voz dela como se fosse a pior voz que já escutara na vida.

E todas aquelas perguntas receberam um sonoro NÃO como respostas.

Tiago não poderia mostrar o seu lado imaginativo. Então sempre respondia:

"Não posso!"

Só naquela vez que ela perguntou o porquê dele não beija-la é que Tiago quase se entregou, mas logo voltou a si novamente e disse um:

"Porque eu não posso!".

* * *

Ele a estava enlouquecendo, agora apenas Alice conversava com ela, já que as outras meninas simplesmente a dispensaram. Ele também a estava deixando louca, pois todas as perguntas que fizera recebera um NÃO como resposta...

Mas ela não era alguém de desistir. Não era uma pessoa a ponto de se entregar para a derrota, então, saiu do refeitório a passos firmes.

Estava decidida. Ele não escaparia dela hoje.

Mal percebeu que Sirius Black a olhava do outro lado do refeitório sorrindo marotamente. Sirius percebia que Tiago estava enlouquecendo como ninguém uma "pobre" pessoa como Lílian, já que ele era um dos únicos que mesmo o coração tentando falar uma coisa o seu cérebro dizia o contrário. Percebia-se que toda vez que Lílian se aproximava, Tiago tremia levemente, os seus olhos brilhavam, a sua boca parecia secar e todos os músculos ficavam, de uma hora para a outra, rígidos, mas quando Lílian falava alguma coisa, os seus olhos ficavam frios, ele parava de tremer e a boca se mexia apenas para falar um não. Então quando ela saía desconsolada, parecia que o corpo de Tiago tinha virado uma gelatina.

Ele nunca diria isso para o amigo, senão seria morto, mas Tiago Potter ainda amava e muito Lílian Evans.

* * *

Ela o procurava desesperadamente, checou a biblioteca três longas vezes, andava no pátio. Mas nem sinal dele. Estava cansada.Então, quando o sinal bateu foi que Lílian percebeu.

Ela estava faminta! Não comera nada, já que quando descansou a bandeja na mesa se lembrou da brilhante idéia que teve e então saiu correndo.

Ela estava ficando louca, ela iria morrer de fome, de sede e ainda por cima tinha o treino das cheerleaders.

Esse não era um dos seus melhores dias.

**CONTINUA...**

**N/a:**Ok, eu demoro séculos para escrever pouco...

E o cap fica TOSQUISSIMO!

Ok, isso não foi a maior obra prima dessa pessoa aqui não.

Mas vamos lá comentar do cap.

As coisas estão esquentando (literalmente, porque a Lílian ta ficando bem mais estressada né?) e o Sirius que é bom observador (de mulheres principalmente!) já notou que o Tiago está apaixonadíssimo pela Lily!

E agora?

Bom, não vou falar mais nada. Só esclarecer uma coisinha:

**Cheerleaders**- sim, eu tenho notado o que as meninas patys da minha escola adoram e uma das coisas "simpáticas" é isso daí. Para quem não sabe, cheerleaders são aquelas líderes de torcida!

Bom, agora vou responder as reviews...

**Tamy Black:** Bom, eu to fazendo com que a Lílian perca toda a moral dela com vocês! Mas cá entre nós, ela não é tão paty assim é? Bom, esse espere só mais um pouquinho... nossa não posso dizer quanto ainda! Bjs e review!

**Dynha Black:** bom, mas Perla na fic! Ela ta tão legal nessa fic, ela realmente é uma das que quer enlouquecer a Lily de vez! Fico aliviada ao saber que você não ficou chateada por ter usado o nome da Perla! Bjs e review!

**Marina Moreira:** agradeço pela review e pela dica! Bom, espero que esteja gostando! Bjs.

**Isabelle Potter Demonagels:** Demorei para postar, mas aqui está cap fresquinho aparecendo! Bjs e review!

**Gustavo Hein:** coitadinha da Lily gente, todo mundo quer que ela sofra, sofra, sofra! Mas tudo bem que ela sofreu um pouquinho nesse cap né? Procurou o garoto pela escola inteira, não o achou e ainda por cima não comeu nada! Ninguém merece isso! Bom, espero as reviews! Bjs.

**Anna Lennox;** Fico muito feliz ao saber que você gostou! Bjs e review!

**Mimi Granger:** Agradeço a review! E espero que esteja gostando! Bjs e review!

Espero mais reviews!

Beijos

Anaisa


	4. mas ele não cede

**Cap4.: ... mas ele não cede**

"Ok, pessoal! Tudo está indo às mil maravilhas certo?"-falou Tiago com a maior calma do mundo.

"Sim, você a está deixando cada vez mais louca, Tiago"-confirmou Remo Lupin, mas em seus olhos poderiam ver a censura.

"Remo, não me censure"-disse Tiago, antes que o garoto de olhos cor de mel dissesse algo, Tiago emendou-"Você sabe todas as maldades que ela fez comigo. Agora eu só quero a vingança!"

"E a quer também, Tiago"-pensou Sirius, mas esse pensar acabou sendo um sussurro, mas Tiago não entendeu.

Apenas Perla Montanes escutou claramente e olhava para Sirius querendo uma resposta coerente.Sirius aproveitando a deixa disse:

"Eu vou pegar na cozinha alguma coisa comestível"- e olhando bem rápido para Perla ele completou-"Você me ajuda, Perla?"

"Claro."-respondeu a menina e andando calmamente atrás do belo garoto.

Quando estavam longe o suficiente para Tiago não escutar nada, a garota começou a dizer:

"O que você quis dizer com aquilo, Sirius?"

"Aquilo o que, Perla?"-retrucou o moreno, ele parecia um pouquinho mais aborrecido do que o normal.

"Aquilo que você disse!"-e ao ver que o garoto fingia que não sabia o que ela estava falando, Perla Montanes olhou diretamente nos olhos do moreno. Castanho invadindo azul. Então, Perla se aproximou lentamente e disse com uma voz mais baixa do que o normal. Essa voz era a mesma que ela usava para ameaçar alguém.-"É melhor você me dizer o que significa aquilo que você disse, Sirius."

"Ou você vai fazer o que Montanes?"-disse o moreno, seco. Sirius em nenhum momento desviou o olhar e, então, prosseguiu- "Vai por acaso falar para Tiago que você sabe o que eu penso? Ou então vai dizer para a Evans?"

"Escuta, Sirius!"-falou Perla, desviando o olhar-"Eu não vou dizer para ninguém ok? Mas se você acha isso..."

"Eu não acho isso, Perla! Eu tenho certeza disso! E se você quer saber? Vamos pegar algo na cozinha e retornar a reunião!"

* * *

"Bom, se vocês não sabem, daqui a um mês vai ter o nosso baile, esse baile vai ser a fantasia. Assim, Tiago você poderia desmascará-la nesse dia! O que acha?"-sugeriu Perla.

"É uma boa idéia, Perla. Mas antes Tiago você teria que ceder um pouco, senão, ela desiste da aposta."-falou Remo.

"Ela não vai desistir, Remo. Eu sei que não porque eu a conheço! Afinal, ter sido o único que dava atenção à ela por quase um ano me fez saber tudo sobre ela! Mesmo que agora ela esteja interpretando um personagem que não tenha nada da antiga Lily"-falou Tiago e, novamente, moreno estava com os olhos distantes, Perla finalmente percebeu que aquilo que Sirius dissera era verdade. Olhou para o garoto e ele fez uma cara de: _você também reparou_.Mas do mesmo jeito que Tiago ficou aéreo, ele voltou ao seu normal e prosseguiu-"Como disse, eu a conheço e sei que ela não ia desistir por nada desse mundo."

"Certo, mas na primeira oportunidade que ela lhe convidar a um baile, aceite Tiago"-disse novamente Remo e ao ver que o garoto de óculos franzira a testa, Remo explicou rapidamente-"Uma vez ela me convidou, mas eu disse que não, mas a verdade é que eu realmente queria ir com ela. Só que quando a convidei ela disse que ia com outra pessoa"

"Tudo bem. Eu aceitarei no ato"-assentiu Tiago e o olhar do rapaz se intensificou. Todos que estavam ali sabiam que ele tramara alguma coisa nova.-"E se você, Sirius, dissesse para ela se declarar em público? Não, você não pediria. Você **mandaria**"

"Pode deixar que eu farei isso, Tiago"-respondeu Sirius, só que a idéia que o maroto tivera, era bem mais engraçada.

* * *

"O que? Eu não vou fazer isso, Sirius"-falou Lílian com nojo.-"Imagine que algum dia eu farei o que você disse!Eu prefiro morrer..."

"Ou então, Lílian, você prefere quebrar a nossa aposta, não é? Por que se você não fizer o que pedi, a aposta é simplesmente quebrada!"-ameaçou Sirius. Lílian ficou um minuto em silencio, mas por fim se pronunciou.

"Eu posso fazer isso"- respondeu e assim percebeu que Sirius novamente se afastou. Então rapidamente perguntou.-"Por que você quer tanto isso, Sirius?"

E o belo rapaz disse com um sorriso que faria derreter qualquer coração de gelo:

"Apenas por diversão, Lily"

* * *

As aulas passaram com tamanha rapidez. As meninas ainda não falavam com ela, salvo a exceção de Alice que azia todas as coisas possíveis para agradar Lílian.As vezes, fazia coisas demais.

Estavam no refeitório. Pode ver que Tiago estava no canto, lendo um livro enquanto comia. Deixando a comida para lá. Lílian foi em direção ao moreno e,ao se aproximar do mesmo, disse:

"Tiago, você quer saber o que eu sinto?"-a mesma voz que era provocante e doce ao mesmo tempo. Tiago sabia que Sirius combinara e para a decepção da ruiva, ele deixou os livros de lado e falou com calma:

"Claro que sim senhorita!"

"Ótimo! Então você vai saber que"-falou Lily e fazendo um sinal para que ele esperasse, pediu que Alice trouxesse um microfone- que pedira emprestado ao diretor da escola e ele ao ver a "pobre" coitadinha quase chorando concedeu de imediato- assim que colocou o microfone, subiu na enorme mesa de madeira, fez um sinal para que Alice ligasse todas as caixas de som e assim escutando a própria voz em toda a escola, Lílian disse a primeira parte: "Tiago Potter isso é para você!"-e assim a ruiva começou a cantar:

"Baby can't you see?

I'm calling

A guy like you should wear a warning

It's dangerous, I'm falling

There's no escape, I can't wait

I need a hit, baby gimme it

Your dangerous, I'm loving it

Too high, can't come down

Losing my head, spinning 'round and 'round

Do you feel me now?

With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic gum, I'm slipping under

With the taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic?

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic?"-quando terminou percebeu que todos que estavam no refeitório a olhavam, já que além de cantar, Lily dançara o trechinho.

Se concentrando, pediu para Alice desligar as caixas, tirou o microfone, desceu da mesa e olhando para Tiago disse:

"Você gostou?"

"A cada dia, a senhorita me assusta cada vez mais"-respondeu o "nerd", ele parecia o mais assustado possível, então pegando a sua bandeja saiu do refeitório, deixando uma Lílian Evans frustrada para trás.

**CONTINUA...**

**N/A:**Aqui está o cap que demorou um pouquinho XD.

Vocês puderam ver que esse cap ficou tosco igual ao anterior.

Bom, o que acharam do cap? Gostaram de ver que, como em todo filme americano tem um baile, a fic também não poderia deixar de ter um não acham?

E melhor do que isso, esse cap ficou inspirado em duas coisas:

Como sempre nas patys da minha escola que vêm me ajudado muito- só para vocês saberem eu não sou pay, então, isso para mim é um desabafo de como o mundo pode ser fútil...

Na cena do episodio de The O.C- é quando o Seth se declara para a Summer!

Aqui foi o contrário, gostaram de imaginar Lílian Evans cantando Toxic da Britney ("Bitch") Spears?Espero que sim!

Eu não vou colocar a tradução porque a maioria das pessoas já escutaram ou viram o clipe dessa música!

Agora vou agradecer ao povo bonzinho que me mandou review:

**Gustavo Hein:** Bom, a fic é U.A( Universo Alternativo), agora você já conseguiu entender mais ou menos o que aconteceu no passado né? Agradeço os elogios e espero review!

**BaBi Evans:** Realmente, no meu colégio tem isso (e eu não sou americana XD), realmente a fic não é nada comum! Espero que esteja gostando! Bjaum e review!

**ll Alessa ll:** Bom o que a Lily fez no passado é só no final da fic (ela vai ter uns dez caps!), espero que você acompanhe a fic até o final! Bjs e comenta...

**Tamy Black:**bom, eu humilhei a Lily mesmo no outro cap... e agora humilho muito mais né? Porra, tudo menos Spears (mals para quem gosta...). O Sirius vai ajudar... mas de uma maneira diferente e especial! Bjs e review!

**Dynha Black:**Bom, teve uma cena da Perla com o Sirius para você! Já com o Remo... ah espere até o baile XD.E como já te disse pelo msn o que ia acontecer mais ou menos, aqui está as cenas de verdade! Espero que esteja gostando! Bjaum e review!

**Annah Lennox:** é verdade ninguém merece mesmo, Annah! Mas para frente vocês terão raiva do Ti e não mais da Lílian XD. Espero que tenha gostado desse!Bjaum.

**Nathoca Malfoy:** Fico muito feliz ao saber que você está gostando. Bom, não posso responder a sua pergunta, já que a fic nos próximos caps vai respondê-la! Bjs e review!

**Mimi Granger:**Coisas estão acontecendo!As amigas da Lily são interesseiras assim como a própria Lily! O que acontecerá? Não perca o próximo cap e me mande review!

Bom d reviews é só!

Mas espero muitas reviews!

Beijos!

ANAISA


	5. O convite

**Cap5:O convite**

**_Duas semanas depois..._**

"Ai que emocionante, Lily!"-dizia Alice enquanto andavam até os seus respectivos armários, elas acabaram de ver o comunicado do baile, Lílian parecia um pouco mais distante, assim, Alice olhou para os lados e ao perceber que Sirius Black chamava a ruiva, ela falou-"Black está te chamando, Lily."

"Ahn? O que?"-falou Lily,ela estava um pouco mais distraída do que o normal, assim Alice repetiu a pergunta e Lily respondeu-"Eu já venho".

* * *

"O que você quer? Você já teve a sua diversão!"-falou Lílian antes que Sirius falasse qualquer coisa.

"Você vai com o Potter"-disse Sirius sério.

A ruiva franziu a testa e disse:

"Eu vou...?".

"Evans, no baile! Você vai com Potter ao baile, mas até lá você tem que fazê-lo comer"-falou Sirius segurando a mão da ruiva e completando em seguida-"Na sua mão"

"Eu não quero mais apostar nada com você, Black"-disse Lílian com raiva. Ao ver a cara de surpresa do moreno, ela disse-"Eu não quero me humilhar, não quero mais fazer isso! Se você quer se divertir, arranja outra trouxa para fazer isso, mesmo passado três semanas ainda continuam a me importunar com aquela declaração! E tudo é culpa sua!"

"Evans, Evans, Evans..."-falou Sirius e foi andando em direção da garota. Lílian foi, por puro instinto, andando para trás, mas ao sentir as suas costas grudadas no muro e Sirius avançando cada vez mais, ela só pode dizer em voz baixa:

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?".

"O que você sempre quis."-retrucou o moreno, Sirius tocava a face de Lílian com calma, deslizava os seus dedos pelo rosto dela, brincava com as suas sardas e com os seus cabelos, Lílian estava totalmente paralisada.

O moreno parou por um instante de tocar no rosto da garota, uma das mãos dele parou na cintura de Lílian, a outra enlaçou o pescoço da ruiva e sem nem pensar a beijou.

No começo, Lílian não sabia o que fazer afinal Sirius Black a estava beijando, mas depois abriu lentamente a sua boca e deixou que a língua de Sirius começasse a acariciar levemente a sua.

Foram interrompidos quando uma pedra passou raspando pelo belo rosto do moreno, batendo assim no muro. Eles se separaram e então Sirius disse:

"Se você quer mais, Lílian, ganhe essa aposta"-ao dizer isso, virou-se de costas para ela e saiu.

E só ele viu um garoto nas sombras segurando outras duas pedras.

* * *

"Potter, vamos comigo no baile?"-falou Lílian com calma, saíra depois de alguns minutos do estado de choque que estivera, quando Black a beijara.

"Qual baile, senhorita Evans?"-perguntou Tiago na maior inocência, mas por dentro, o moreno não estava tão calmo assim. Por mais que disfarçasse, poderia-se ver claramente que uma grande raiva estava pairando sobre ele.

"Potter, o baile, vai ser a fantasia e eu adoraria ir com você."-disse Lílian com calma. Tiago se fez de entendido e perguntou:

"Mas não seria eu que teria que convida-la?"

"Lógico que sim, Potter. Mas hoje é comum as garotas convidarem os garotos, sabe?"-respondeu Lily esperando ansiosamente a sua resposta. Tiago ficou um tempo em silêncio para então dizer:

"Não!"

Lily achou estranho, afinal, apenas dois garotos tinham recusado o seu convite. O silêncio agora incomodava cada vez mais, até que Tiago disse:

"Lílian Evans, você quer ir ao baile comigo?"

A ruiva não tivera nenhuma reação, olhava para Tiago como se ele fosse um ser do outro planeta. Disse para si mesma se controlar e responder:

"Eu adoraria ir com você Potter! Espero que você arranje uma fantasia decente!"-disse e assim saiu, mas em seus lábios tinham uma expressão de vitória eminente.

**CONTINUA...**

**N/A:**

Oie pessoal bonzinho que me vem aturando a dois caps seguidos falando que o cap está tosco XD.

Esse não ficou tão bom, porque eu não podia escrever muita coisa, mas que ele ficou interessante... Isso não tem dúvidas não?

Para começar, o beijo entre o Sirius e a Lily.- Meu Deus, essa fic é o que? Bom, ela é Tiago/ Lílian, mas eu não disse que o Sirius ia ajudar?

E o convite do Tiago- ai, eu achei fofo e vocês?

Eu dou um doce para quem acertar:

Quem jogou a pedra no Sirius?

Ah, essa é fácil hehe.

Agora vamos agradecer.

Agradece e respondo...

**Marina Moreira:** Bom, eu não demorei tanto, né? Espero que tenha gostado e o baile ta chegando! Beijos e review!

**Gustavo Hein:**Eu demoro porque eu to postando duas fics ao mesmo tempo (loucuras da autora!), mas para quem não sabe essa fic logo, logo vai terminar (são poucos caps!). Eu sou malvada com a Lily, né?Bom, espero que tenha gostado desse cpa! Bjs e review!

**BaBi Evans:**É muito fácil imaginar né? Bom, aqui está o cap! Beijos e review!

**Annah Lennox:** Bom, Lily é uma galinha de saias XD. Annah, espero a sua próxima review! Que bom que você gostou do enredo da minha próxima fic! Bjs.

**Tamy Black:**Tem coisa melhor do que o Sirius sacana? Fala sério hein? E ele foi tão malvado nesse cap (mas quem não iria querer receber um beijo do Sirius?), Lílian ainda vai ter algumas surpresinhas! Bom, espero que acompanhe!Beijos e review!

**gaby-fdj-black:** bom, não demorei tanto! Espero reviews!

**Mimi Granger:** com certeza que ele vai se machucar também, na verdade, nesse capitulo ele já se machucou né? Bom... eu que te pergunto: No que essa fic vai dar? Beijos e review!

**Ana Bya Potter:** Obrigada pelos elogios! É verdade, que dá muita dó da Lily, mas ela quis assim né? Bjs e review!

**Nathoca Malfoy:** Eu só posso dizer quanto ao final para você ver as comédias americanas porque o fim vai ser parecido com essas comédias!Bom, não disse que o cap tava tosco! Bjs e review!

**Dynha Black:** Hoje não teve Perla (.A Perla ta calma, porque eu também agarrava o Sirius! Bom, é isso, beijos e review!

Nem preciso dizer que quero review!

Podem apertando o botãozinho para mandar!

Bom é isso!

Beijos povo e esperem o próximo cap!

Anaisa


	6. Desentendimentos

**Cap6:Desentendimentos.**

"Por que você a beijou?"-foi a primeira frase que Tiago disse assim que Sirius entrou no quarto do moreno e fechou a porta.

"Beijei quem, Tiago?"-disse Sirius surpreso, mas antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, Tiago o agarra pela gola das vestes e sibila:

"Lily! Por que você a beijou?".

"Ah, a Evans!"-falou Sirius como se aquilo não fosse nada demais, o moreno se surpreendeu mesmo, quando sentiu a mão fechada de Tiago bater com toda a força no seu rosto.

Tiago apenas fitava a sua mão, depois de um tempo disse:

"Sirius... me desculpa!Eu não quis..."-mas antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Sirius fez Tiago sentar no chão. Olhou bem para o moreno e disse:

"Você a ama, não é?"-mas não houve nenhuma resposta, então,o moreno perguntou novamente-"Tiago... você a ama não é? Fale a verdade!"

"Eu... me deixa sozinho."-respondeu o moreno confuso.

Sirius apenas obedeceu, saiu do quarto e aproveitou para pedir um pouco de gelo.

O soco por mais doloroso que tenha sido, ajudara por demais.

Tiago finalmente entendera.

* * *

"Eu a amo? Não, não posso! Não devo! Ela me abandonou! Não disse nada, não fez nada, não teve nenhuma reação! Eu era apaixonado! Eu era? Ou será que eu sou? Não... eu **era**. É, eu **era**. Então por que eu joguei uma pedra nos dois? Por que eu briguei com Sirius agora pouco? Por que eu decidi convida-la? Sendo que ela que deveria ter me convidado? Ter insistido? Por que...? Por que?"-se perguntava Tiago, estava deitado na cama, estava desesperado. Estava amando.

Levantou-se da cama, abriu a gaveta da escrivaninha e retirou um caderno da mesma. Deitou-se novamente, abriu o caderno e começou a ler o que tinha nele. Ao ver que aquele caderno estava piorando a situação o jogou embaixo da cama.

Ainda deitado, concluiu que ele não poderia amá-la... E com esse pensamento acabou adormecendo.

* * *

"Lílian Evans, você quer ir ao baile comigo?"

Essas palavras não saíam da cabeça de Lily. Aquelas oito palavras mexeram e muito com ela, já o beijo de Sirius Black...

Aquele beijo não tivera nenhum significado para ela. Então, por que ela continuava com essa merda de aposta? Por que não parava por aí?

Uma vez disseram a ela: mulher gosta de sofrer e ponto final. Seria essa a verdade? Será que todas as garotas do mundo só querem as pessoas que mais as desprezam? Mais as ignoram?

Lily não sabia a verdade, não sabia o que fazer, no sabia o que queria.

Não, ela sabia de uma única coisa.

Sabia que iria ao baile e arrasaria.

* * *

Os dias corriam numa velocidade impressionante, as pessoas continuavam sorrindo para ela, continuavam achando que ela seria a mais popular.

Mas Lily não era, não era e nunca deveria ter sido.

Tiago pouco era visto, sentava sempre na mesa dos nerds, de cabeça baixa, pegava o walkman e ficava lá, todo isolado, não falava nada, não se referia a ninguém.

Lily, às vezes, conversava com Tiago, mas o que adiantava? Escutava apenas respostas monossilábicas ou então não escutava nenhuma resposta.

Quem se preocupava, mas não poderia sequer demonstrar a sua preocupação, era Sirius, o moreno agora se arrependera do que fizera, ele achava seriamente que Tiago estava mal por causa dele, mas será que Tiago não percebera que Sirius beijara Lily sem qualquer sentimento?

Fora um beijo sem paixão, fora como beijar uma das suas primas nojentas que o visitavam a cada ano.

Olhando mais uma vez para o moreno do outro canto do refeitório, mexendo na comida, sem falar nada, Sirius suspirou. Olhou para Remo e com um movimento rápido e imperceptível mostrou Tiago. O garoto ao seu lado demonstrou a mesma preocupação de antes e sibilou para Sirius:

"Eu disse para você não fazer aquilo...".

Mesmo falando baixo, Remo atraiu a atenção de Perla, a loira olhou para Tiago, depois para Sirius, parou um pequeno olhar sobre Lily (que nesse momento estava também quieta) e depois olhou fixamente para Remo e disse:

"O que ele não deveria ter feito, Remo?"-ambos olharam espantados para a garota, ela então disse.-"Vamos fale o que você fez Sirius! Eu sei que você fez alguma coisa ao Tiago, apenas me diga o que foi?".

"Eu não posso falar aqui, Perla. Aqui tudo tem ouvidos"-falou Sirius.

"Ótimo, então sairemos daqui! Venha, Remo. Não faça essa cara."-falou Perla saindo na frente.

"Cara... ela ta realmente necessitada!"-disse Sirius com uma careta.

Remo não respondeu, apenas olhou atravessado para Sirius.

* * *

"Pronto! Agora me diga o que você fez!"-falou Perla.

"Eu... ah, deixa para lá! Não tem importância nenhuma!"-falou Sirius, mas ao ver o olhar mortal de Perla,ele disse.-"Tá bom! EubeijeiaEvans!".

"O que? Calma, eu só escutei o comecinho."-disse Perla.

"Eu beijei a Evans."

"Quando foi isso?"-disse Perla com calma.

"Três dias atrás."-disse Sirius sincero.

"E o que Tiago fez?"-disse Perla, a voz da garota ficando cada vez mais estridente.

"Ele jogou uma pedra na gente e depois me socou."

"E pior que foi pouco, Sirius!"-berrou Perla, nervosa.-"Você não devia ter feito isso!".

"Ótimo... o Remo já deu um baita sermão em mim. Agora você também?"-disse Sirius nervoso.

"Não, faltou uma outra, Sirius! Eu."-disse a voz com uma crescente raiva.

**CONTINUA...**

N/A: Eu sei que esse ser feliz demorou um mês para postar isso! Mas vocês vão me entender. Eu passei um tempo viajando (quem lê Por causa sabe disso) e a burra aqui esqueceu de enviar para o mail o arquivo dessa fic, então eu pensei, eu já comecei mesmo, quando eu chegar em Sorocaba eu termino o cap rapidinho.

Só não esperava que um bloqueio enorme me impedisse de continuar escrevendo essa fic.

Por isso o cap não saiu muito bom...

Well... to até sem tempo para responder as reviews uma por uma, mas eu juro que no próximo cap eu respondo!

Só vou agradecer rapidinho à:

**Gisele Weasley,Mimi Granger (esse ficou ainda mais curto),Dynha Black(perdoadissima! Espero que me perdoe também!), Annah Lennox, Pri Black,Gustavo Hein,Tamy Black,BaBi Evans,Nathyzinha, Sabrina Bridkalview,aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe.**

Só de review!

Espero muitas!

Bjs

Anaisa


	7. Ele está cada vez mais próximo

**_Aconselho lerem o cap anterior e até o cap 5 seria bom (tanto tempo sem atualizar ¬¬, mas as minhas desculpas e os meus motivos... no final do cap!) Enjoy!_**

**Cap7.:Ele está cada vez mais próximo.**

"Evans?"-disse Sirius, Remo e Perla assustados.

"Eu."-falou a ruiva ácida-"Você não devia ter feito isso. Não devia mesmo"

"Evans, o que você sabe?'-perguntou Perla tensa.

"Nada que te interessa, Montanes".

"Me interessa muita coisa, Evans. E acho bom você me falar do que você sabe"-disse a loira segurando o braço de Lílian com força.

"Solta o meu braço, Montanes, ou eu não respondo nada"-disse a ruiva entre dentes.

"Perla, a solte"-disse Remo tenso.

A loira relutante, soltou Lílian.

"Acho bom, agora você me explicar o que sabe."-disse Sirius.

"Sei sobre o quê?"-disse a ruiva com uma grande dúvida-"Eu só falei que eu estava irada com você, Black, porque você nunca mais me procurou depois daquele beijo. Nunca mais."-terminou, a voz com uma fingida tristeza.

"Ah, sabe, Evans."-disse o moreno meio sem-jeito, mas muito aliviado.-"Eu estou meio ocupado, sabe?"

"Isso é uma pena, Black. É uma grande pena"-disse a ruiva com a voz doce.-"Mas eu até te entendo. Bom, eu tenho que ir."-ao verem que Lílian estava bem longe, Sirius disse:

"Vocês acham que ela sabe do plano?"

"Eu acho muito estranho, Sirius."-disse Remo.-"O Tiago se lembra muito bem dela, mas porque ela não se lembra dele?"

Perla e Sirius fitaram Remo com muita surpresa, ele então concluiu:

"Lílian sabe. Sabe de tudo."

"E o que a gente faz?"-disse Perla, abraçando o namorado.

"Deixa como está."-opinou Remo.-"Assim, talvez, os dois cabeças-duras se acertam."

"Ou não"-sussurrou Sirius.-"Mas eu concordo com você, cara"

"Então, prometemos a nós mesmos que não revelaremos esse pequeno segredo?"-perguntou Perla.

"Lógico que sim"-disseram Remo e Sirius juntos.

"Que seja assim."-completou Perla, não querendo imaginar a confusão que surgiria.

----------------------------------------------

"Cara, eu tenho que me fantasiar?"-perguntou Tiago.

"Lógico que não. Só os tontos que vão fantasiados."-disse Sirius, como se Tiago fosse um retardado ou algo parecido.

"Mas eu não deveria?"-perguntou Tiago.-"Você sabe por que."

"Ah, vá de uma coisa, ahn, normal. Sei lá, vai como um cowboy ou algum coisa mais normal possível."-falou Sirius, ele estava lindo, como ele mesmo dissera, era Cary Grant, um famoso ator.

"Tá, por mim, eu ia de alguma coisa ridícula sabe? Tipo assim, eu iria de pizza, ou frango assado. Para deixar a Lílian com vergonha."-explicou o moreno, os olhos brilhando.

Sirius não pode conter uma risada ao imaginar Tiago Potter vestido daquele jeito, mas disse mesmo assim:

"Lembre-se. Você irá desmascará-la. Então, você deve, ahn, parecer sério, entende? Ou seja, eles acreditarão muito mais no Tiago Potter vestido de Indiana Jones ou de James Bond do que Tiago Potter vestido de pizza."

Tiago pensou por um segundo e escolhendo um terno disse:

"Está certo, está certo."

"Hoje você mostrará quem realmente é Lílian Evans."-disse Sirius, feliz.

"Lógico que sim. Ela que me aguarde"-falou enquanto se vestia.-"Você acha que é muita maldade o que eu estou planejando?"

"Maldade é, mas ela não fez isso com você?"

"Fez."-falou Tiago secamente.-"O nosso pequeno show já está no computador? Nós já posicionamos tudo?"

"Tiago, você não está falando com um amador. Você está falando com Sirius Black."-disse o moreno parecendo ofendidíssimo.

"Ótimo, ótimo."-e olhando no espelho.-"Hoje, você me paga com juros e correção tudo o que você aprontou, Evans".

---------------------------------------------

"Lílian, querida."-falou a sua mãe-"Desça porque o seu par já chegou."

Tiago estava observando as fotos da família, quando Sra. Evans disse:

"Engraçado, mas você é muito familiar."

"Ah, acho que a senhora está enganada."-disse Tiago acuado.

"Eu lembro muito bem de você."-disse a Sra. Evans mais para si do que para o garoto.-"Mas esqueça isso. Quer alguma coisa? Uma água?"

"Sim, eu aceito uma água."-disse Tiago e ao ver que a Sra. Evans já não está ali, Tiago só pode pensar:

"Você me paga, Evans. Pela sua demora."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ela fingiu que não escutara a sua mãe berrando, mas ao saber que quem estava ali era Tiago Potter sentia o seu coração bater cada vez mais rápido.

Ela como se não se importasse com o seu coração continuou a se maquiar. Os olhos verdes estavam dessa vez...hipnotizantes, sabia que dessa vez dobraria Tiago Potter.

**I put my make up on a Saturday night**

_Eu me arrumei no sábado à noite_

**I try to make it happen, try to make it alright**

_Eu tentei fazer isso acontecer, tento fazer isso dar certo_

Olhou-se no espelho. Ela estava bem... angelical, mas mesmo com essa fantasia podia-se perceber que a ruiva era tudo, menos um anjo.

Olhou novamente no espelho, dessa vez admirando o rosto perfeito. Estalou os lábios e disse:

"Perfeito!"-pegou a sua bolsa e saiu do quarto.

Desceu com uma leveza que com certeza deixaria o Potter babando em cima dela. E o pior, é que ela estava certa. Tiago simplesmente engasgou e disse de um jeito até tímido:

"Senhorita Evans..."

"Olá, Potter"-disse Lily esbanjando toda a sua sensualidade.-"Gostou da minha fantasia?"

"Essa fantasia é de fada?"-disse Tiago em um tom bastante imbecil.

"Adivinhou, Potter. Mas eu adoraria ir ao baile sabe?"

"Lógico, lógico."-falou Tiago, abrindo a porta. Lily rapidamente disse um tchau para a sua mãe, mas a sua cabeça fervilhava.

"Hoje você me paga,Lily/Tiago"-pensaram os dois, ao mesmo tempo.

**CONTINUA...**

**N/a:**Hum.. Oi?

Ah, por favor, antes de atirarem pedras, rabanetes, tomates ou sei lá mais o que em cima de mim, eu peço as minhas humildes desculpas, mas eu estou bem... ahn, ferrada?

Primeiro, esse capítulo foi feito de uma maneira estranhamente grosseira, sabe como é né? Falta de inspiração, fics novas, provas que agora, graças a Deus pararam (só que eu sofro ao ver as minhas notas), aulas a tarde que me deixam louca e tudo isso com a porcaria do pc que ama travar ¬¬.

Eu espero que o cap esteja bom porque foi o melhor que eu pude fazer.

Agradeço de coração a todas as pessoas que tinham me mandado review (há um século atrás) e principalmente a Kmillosk que me deu um baita puxão de orelha. Cap dedicado a você moça.

E vamos falar da fic.

A Lílian sabe? Como ela pode? Bom, eu achei estranho nenhuma review me perguntando algo do tipo: se a Lílian aprontou tanto com o Ti porque só o Ti se lembra dela? Então, ela sabe ou não?

E qual seria a vingança do Ti? Bom, para vocês saberem só mandando MUITA review

Milhões, zilhões de desculpas!

E que venha o cap 8!

Beijos

Anaisa

PS.: Música do cap: um trecho de Wake Up da Hilary Duff.


	8. O baile

**Cap8.: O baile.**

"Uau, uma limusine!"-disse Lílian. Tiago rapidamente abriu a porta do carro para que a garota pudesse entrar.

Ela, com toda a sensualidade que tinha, se sentou, fazendo com que o minúsculo vestido subisse mais um pouquinho.

Tiago se sentou e vendo todos os "atributos" da ruiva disse:

"Ahn, acho que você não quer chegar atrasada, não é, Evans?"

"Acertou em cheio, Potter"-disse a ruiva e com toda a sensualidade, disse.-"Talvez você queria parar em algum lugar e assim, a gente conversa um pouco, sabe, de um jeito mais próximo."

Tiago olhando extasiado para Lílian, conseguiu sibilar:

"Acho que o melhor é irmos ao baile."

Ela, então, encostou no banco e com a voz mais "decepcionada" disse:

"Então, está bem."

-------------------------------------------------------

"Evans"-disse Perla, os olhos faiscando.

"Montanes"-disse Lílian com a voz mais nojenta.

"Olá, Lily"-disse Remo, com a voz gentil.-"Vamos, Perla. Lembre-se que você não quer causar problemas hoje."-disse o garoto e segurando Perla pela cintura, lançou um breve olhar para Tiago.

Lílian fingindo que não tinha percebido o olhar, disse com a voz toda entediada:

"Não sei o que o Remo viu na Montanes."

"Por que, senhorita?"-disse Tiago.

"Ela é insuportável, além de ser muito feia para ele."-disse a ruiva e sorrindo afetadamente, disse.-"Sabe, o Remo merece uma pessoa tipo eu."

Lílian fingiu não notar o olhar ameaçador que Tiago lançava para o garoto e muito menos os pulsos fechados.

"Potter, por favor, pegue para mim alguma coisa para beber."

Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, Tiago saiu rapidamente da vista de Lílian.

"Você pode fingir, Tiago Potter. Mas não vai durar por muito tempo."

-------------------------------------------------------

"Ela me paga. Ela me paga."-sibilava o garoto, com raiva.

"Agora você fala sozinho, Pontas?"-disse Sirius caçoando, como sempre, o amigo.

"Desde que Lílian Evans existe, eu falo sozinho."

"Nossa, o que ela fez para você?"

"Ela nasceu, Almofadinhas. Ela nasceu"-disse o garoto com ódio. Ele segurava com tanta força o copo de plástico que, agora, esparramava a bebida.

"Epa! A ruivinha tá mesmo te deixando estressada, hein?".

Tiago não respondeu, lançou um olhar maléfico para Sirius, mas antes que o mesmo pudesse falar alguma coisa, Lílian apareceu.

"Potter, eu estou te esperando faz séculos."-falou a garota com a voz entediada, ela percebeu que Sirius estava do seu lado e disse.-"Black, não sabia que você era amigo de Potter."

Mas Sirius não respondeu. Ele estava simplesmente babando em cima da estonteante Lílian Evans.

"Hey, terra chamando Black. Responda, Black!"-falou a ruiva, batendo palmas na frente do garoto.

Sirius piscou e disse ofegante:

"Uau, Evans. Você está perfeita nesse vestido."

"Obrigada, Black."-ela agradeceu sorrindo e, virando-se para Potter, disse-"Pegue uma bebida para mim. Vou falar com Alice".

Ao ver que Lílian já estava longe, Tiago disse com toda a raiva que podia para Sirius:

"Precisava babar que nem um cachorro em cima dela?"

"Como eu não poderia babar em cima da Evans? Ela tá bem mais bonita hoje. E, cara, fala sério, quando ela bateu palmas e..."

Tiago o interpelou e disse numa voz ameaçadora:

"Não fale assim da Evans, Almofadinhas. Ou você vai pagar caro por isso."

Sirius sorrindo disse baixinho:

"Você não esqueceu ela, cara".

E antes que Tiago pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Sirius saiu do lugar onde eles estavam.

----------------------------------------------------

"Que bom que você trouxe, Potter"-disse Evans e segurando o seu copo, pegou na mão de Tiago, disse tchau para Alice e o puxou para os jardins da escola.

Mas Lílian não conseguiu ir muito longe, pois Tiago parou e disse:

"Eu acho que a gente deveria dançar."

"Mas eu não quero agora, Potter"-falou Lílian manhosa.

"Senhorita, acho melhor nós entrarmos. Está um pouco frio"-falou Tiago, agora, escolhendo melhor as palavras.

"Tá. Você que sabe"-falou a ruiva, mas ela se xingava por dentro. Não poderia dizer que odiaria entrar porque sabia o que ele faria.

Ao entrarem, viram que ninguém mais estava parado. Então, Tiago novamente a convidou para dançar.

"Está bem."-disse a ruiva.

------------------------------------------------

"Lílian. Hoje você irá me pagar"-disse Tiago com a voz ameaçadora.

"Não acho que eu pagarei nada a você, Tiago."-falou a ruiva enquanto dançavam. Então, ela cochichou-"Eu não fiz nada de errado para você querer o meu pescoço."

"Não banque a inocente, Evans"

"Não seja vingativo, Potter."

"Ha!"-disse o rapaz em voz alta, fazendo a ruiva girar-"Você acha que eu vou me esquecer de tudo o que você fez?"

"Quer fazer o favor de falar baixo?"-disse Lily. Ela olhou nos olhos de Tiago e, sem nem pensar, o beijou.

O salão inteiro parou, parecia que num momento toda a vingança que existia entre os dois desapareceram, mas, logo depois, Tiago com força separou-se e segurando o braço de Lily fez com que ela estivesse na frente do telão. Então, ele berrou:

"Vocês acham que conhecem Lílian Evans? Pois estão muito enganados. Muito mesmo"-disse e fazendo um sinal, todos perceberam que o telão ligara e aparecia várias fotos de Lílian Evans...

Mas eram fotos diferentes, aquelas fotos mostravam uma Lílian horrorosa. Ela tinha aparelho nos dentes e usava óculos que escondiam os belos olhos verdes. O cabelo era cacheado, mas era estranhamente rebelde.

"Sim, essa Evans que vocês estão vendo, era a _minha _Lily. A minha doce Lily que antes poderia ser considerada a horrorosa, mas vejam agora!"

A ruiva tinha lágrimas nos olhos, ela então disse, com a voz bem baixa:

"Você... você não pode fazer isso..."

"Não, há muito tempo atrás, Lílian Evans foi para Londres, morou algum tempo na casa da tia. Ela se mudou porque ela não agüentava a sua antiga escola. Mas em Londres não foi diferente. Ela foi discriminada por todos... exceto por mim."

"Você também me odiava, Tiago"-disse Lílian entre soluços.

"Ah, acho que não era bem isso. Eu realmente gostava de você."-e virando-se para a ruiva.-"Gostava até demais."

"Se você gostava tanto de mim Tiago, por que você ficava com todas as garotas da escola na minha frente, mas nunca, nunca pediu para ficar comigo? Por que você era amável comigo fora da escola, mas dentro dela, você era como as outras pessoas? Fingia que eu era invisível, caçoava do meu sotaque, me imitava quando eu estava de costas. Pregava adesivos, folhas e, novamente, caçoava de mim. Então, me diga. Isso é gostar de alguém?"

O salão estava silencioso, Tiago estava acuado. Olhava para baixo e como ele não respondera, Lílian continuou:

"Eu prometi a mim mesma que eu não seria a mesma idiota. Que eu nunca, nunca deixaria ninguém pisar em mim. Nunca mesmo. Prometi a mim mesma que também seria a mais desejada, a mais perfeita, a mais bonita, a mais popular. A mais. Não seria a mais nerd, a mais feia, a mais odiada, a mais isolada."-e, contendo um soluço, disse.-"Mas eu não esperava ser a mais venenosa dessa escola, como algumas pessoas me chamam. Também não esperava ser tachada como a mais falsa. Não esperava, mas percebi que, se desse jeito, eu continuaria sendo a mais popular. Eu não mudaria nada. Não mudaria nenhuma característica. Não mudaria o jeito de me vestir, o jeito com que eu aprendera com todas as pessoas que tanto me odiaram a falar, a andar. Não mudaria e percebi que não era tão difícil ser a mais popular dessa escola."

Ela olhou para Tiago e disse:

"Eu espero que você fale, Tiago. Eu espero que você despeje toda a sua raiva, pois há tempos você não é o mesmo."

"Como assim eu não sou o mesmo?"-berrou Tiago-"E você? Quem mudou de a excluída total para a mais popular da escola?"

"Eu não estou falando de mim, Tiago! Eu estou de falando de você"-berrou Lílian com mais raiva ainda. Os cabelos não estavam tão perfeitos assim, o rosto estava vermelho e inchado.

"Eu não tenho nada a falar para você, Evans"-disse e com um único sinal, fez com que a sua vingança se completasse.

Quando Lílian viu que um enorme balão cheio e tinta tinha se estourado, era tarde demais.

A tinta que estava dentro do balão caiu bem em cima de Lílian. E ela não querendo escutar as risadas das pessoas saiu correndo do lugar, mas Lílian não viu que outra pessoa estava desolada.

E era justamente quem armou toda essa vingança.

**CONTINUA...**

N/a:A autora demora! Mas ela posta XD.

Cap decisivo.

Baile lindinho, Lílian provocando o Potter até ele perder a cabeça, Sirius provocando o Tiago também (o Sirius é o Sirius. Vocês acham que ele não ia olhar para uma Lílian Evans perua XD?).

E enfim, a verdade é revelada. E sim, a Lily sabia, mas por que ela não falou nada?

Ah, isso é para o próximo cap

Agradeço de coração a todas as pessoas que foram lá clicaram no botão roxo, escreveram alguma mensagem legal e... UAU! Me mandaram uma review.

E sim, eu aceito uns puxões de orelha pela minha demora retardada ¬¬

E como sempre, peço reviews...

Beijos

Anaisa

Ps.: O cap não ficou tão curto...


	9. Ele diz adeus

**Cap9.: Ele diz adeus...**

"Pontas.."-dizia Sirius, bem longe.-"Você conseguiu, cara! Você se vingou dela."

"Eu... eu... não devia, nunca, ter feito isso".

"O que você tá falando?"-falou Sirius empolgado. -"Foi a primeira vez que todos viram a Lílian Evans de verdade. Uma Lílian que pode muito bem ser humilhada."

"Eu não devia ter feito isso."-disse Tiago, ele olhava para o chão e disse.-"Você não entende, Almofadinhas. Ver Lílian daquele jeito me faz querer cortar os pulsos.Ela meio que implorou para que eu não fizesse isso, mas eu não aceitei. Eu não aceitei."

Perla, aparecendo do nada, segurou a mão de Potter e disse:

"Vem, Tiago. Acho que você tem que falar com ela."

"Ah, corta essa, Perla."-disse Sirius.-"A ruiva mereceu."

"Não, ela não mereceu isso, Sirius"-falou a garota e, puxando Tiago sibilou-"Eu nunca devia ter dado essa idéia para você.".

"O Sirius tá certo!"-disse o garoto, do nada. Virando para Perla, fez com que ela largasse o seu braço.-"Ela não vai querer me ver. Já que eu estraguei a noite que deveria ser maravilhosa."

"Eu ainda acho que você tem que pedir desculpas a ela."-disse Perla em voz alta, mas várias meninas a interromperam:

"Potter"-disse uma garota, com os cabelos escorridos.-"Você não tem que pedir desculpas aquela falsa. E quer saber, ninguém nunca teve coragem de enfrenta-la desse jeito".

"Emelina... não comece"-sibilou um garoto próximo a ela.

"Como eu não posso começar? Foi aquela garota que roubou o meu namorado ano passado!"-disse Emelina agressiva.

"Ótimo. Fale mais alguma coisa do seu ex-namorado que eu termino tudo com você"-disse o garoto com raiva.

"Ora,Miller não comece! Você sabe muito bem que o Mundungo é passado para mim."

"É tão seu passado, que você ainda o chama pelo primeiro nome..."

"Viu o que está acontecendo?"-disse Perla nervosa.-"Os meninos como sempre estão defendendo a Evans e as meninas estão brigando por causa disso."

"Ah, meu Deus."-disse Tiago, como se percebesse que o seu "magnífico" plano, não era lá grande coisa.

* * *

"Pelo amor de Deus, pára de comer esses chocolates."-falou Alice, pegando a caixa de chocolate.

"Eu... eu não consigo."-disse Lílian. Ela estava sem maquiagem, deitada na sua cama, com a roupa mais velha que tinha e assistindo mais um daqueles melodramas.

"Cadê aquela Lílian que sabia que dos planos de Tiago Potter e resolveu que faria o possível para conquistá-lo de novo? E esse possível é cantar Britney Spears na frente da escola, convidar o Potter de maneira histérica para que todos escutassem e..."

"Não me humilha mais."-disse a ruiva.-"Eu sei que eu deveria detê-lo, mas não consegui..."

"Pensando bem, Lily. O que você fez para o cara te odiar tanto?"-perguntou Alice.

Sim, isso martelava na cabeça da ruiva desde que ela saíra correndo do baile. Seria possível que por causa daquele mal entendido, Tiago a odiava tanto?

* * *

"Cara, tem certeza que você vai embora?"-perguntou Sirius.

Tiago fechando a sua mala disse:

"Eu só vim por um motivo. E já o consegui. Eu vou embora, Sirius."

"Se você está assim porque a Evans não aparece há uma semana na escola..."-dizia Sirius, mas Tiago o interrompeu:

"Eu a conheço, Almofadinhas. Ela provavelmente vai mudar de escola."

"Você acha que ela faria isso?"-disse Sirius.

"Eu a conheço."-disse Tiago como se quisesse encerrar esse assunto.

"Já sei!"-disse Sirius. Ele simplesmente abriu a mala de Tiago e começou a tirar as coisas que o amigo guardara. -"Peça desculpas. Faça com que ela vá à escola e lá você pede perdão."

"Não é tão simples assim. Ela não vai querer me ver. Nunca mais."-e, pegando as camisetas dobradas, Tiago Potter enfiou tudo novamente na mala.-"Nunca mais..."

* * *

"Perla Montanes?"-disse Petúnia, olhando assustada para a garota a sua frente.

"Ahn... Sou eu mesma."-disse Perla, ela olhou para a sala. Nada de Lily.-"Hey, cadê a sua irmã?"

"No quarto dela."-disse Petúnia, deixando Perla passar.

"Obrigada."-falou Perla,subindo apressada.

Bateu na porta de Lily. Não houve resposta. Rolou os olhos e abriu a porta.

"Evans, eu realmente preciso falar com você."

"Não quero falar com você,Montanes."-disse Lily, deitada na cama.

"Ah, você vai falar comigo sim! E agora!"-disse Perla, entrando no quarto e fechando a porta.-"Caramba, Evans. Quer fazer o favor de abrir a janela.?"

"Eu gosto desse jeito."-retrucou Lily com ferocidade.-"Quer fazer o favor de me dizer o que você está fazendo aqui?"-mas antes que Perla pudesse falar alguma coisa, Lílian continuou.-"Ah, já sei. Quer ver se eu estou arrasada? Quer ver se eu estou um trapo? Ótimo. "-falou uma Lily amargurada, em pé, abriu os braços e gritou.-"Veja, Montanes, o que vocês aprontaram **comigo**, aproveite e tire uma foto minha sem maquiagem, com dois quilos a mais e com um pijama de ursinho. E lógico, não esqueça de colocar em **todas** as salas, para todo mundo saber que Lílian Evans é agora... uma fracassada."

_Quero jogar na sua cara..._

"Evans... cala a boca pelo amor de Deus!"-disse Montanes. Ela não acreditava que a ruiva estaria daquele jeito.

"Não vou calar a boca, coisa nenhuma. Eu posso ter perdido o status de garota mais influente da nossa escola, mas nunca, nunca, você vai pisar em mim."

_Todos os seus planos..._

"Ai meu Deus... Por que eu decidi vir aqui?"

"E por que você não vai embora?"-falou Lílian com severidade.

"Porque eu preciso falar algumas verdades para você."

"E por que eu escutaria?"

"Porque é sobre Tiago Potter."-disse Perla, Lílian que iria retrucar, simplesmente se calou e, com rancor, depois de muito tempo disse:

"É? Você veio esfregar na minha cara, que eu simplesmente... chutei o garoto que agora, uau, é o mais desejado da escola? Sério Montanes. Você veio me contar quantas meninas ele já ficou?"

_Quero... ficar o mais longe de você..._

"Cala a boca, Evans."-disse Perla se estressando.

"Não me manda calar a boca."-falou Lílian.Perla podia ver os olhos verdes ficarem cada vez mais vermelhos... de puro ódio.

"Eu vou da um soco na sua cara, Evans."

"Tenta, Montanes."

Percebendo que não era bom cutucar a fera, Perla contou até dez e disse, um tanto mais calma:

"Ele não ficou com ninguém, Evans."

'"Você só pode estar mentindo."-disse Lílian.

"Eu só vim aqui para te avisar que ele vai embora amanhã."-disse Perla, ela viu a ruiva simplesmente desabar na cama.-"Acho que você deveria saber."

E, sem mais nenhuma palavra Perla, saiu do quarto.

Não viu Lílian afundar novamente na cama.

_Mas não pensei que você faria isso primeiro..._

**CONTINUA...**

N/a: Oie...

(esperando as vaias terminarem oO)

Sim, eu sumi como sempre, mas a minha vida tava realmente... um caos.

Primeiro foi o pc que foi invadido... E, para a sorte dos leitores, meus arquivos foram perdidos ¬¬.

E depois... surgiram as minhas provas,como o povo da minha escola diz: As provas do Bandeirantes são mais difíceis que o vestibular. Antes eu achava um baita de um exagero, mas começo a concordar XD.

Esse é penúltimo capitulo.

Sim... eu já vejo, as pessoas mandando review falando: como assim é o último cap? Você cheirou meia? (eu sei que isso é muito Fruits Basket XD).

Ah... esqueci de falar.. mas a ultima cena do cap anterior foi inspirada em Hey Arnold sim, é sobre aquele baile para mostrar quem é o mais enganado XD.

E a cena da Lily deitada na cama e chorando... inspirada no filme Legalmente Loira.

E a pergunta que não quer calar...

Tiago vai embora?

Manda review senão o cap não sai...

Beijosss

Anaa

Ps.: Era para ter postado ontem, mas quem disse que o ff colaborou ¬¬?


	10. E seria o fim?

**Cap10.:E seria o fim?**

"Ah, Meu Deus"-pensava Lily, desesperada. Ela tinha que agir. Ela precisava tomar uma decisão. O mais rápido possível.

Porém, Lílian Evans não sabia o que fazer, não sabia como agir.Sim, ela, a tão confiante em si mesma, não sabia se deveria fazer o que o seu coração mandava.

Suspirou. Achava que deveria sair correndo atrás dele, até deveria socá-lo, falando que ele era um idiota completo e...

Que ele deveria ir embora. Que ela nunca mais, nunca mais, queria ver aquele sorriso presunçoso, aquele olhar frio que fazia Lily se congelar por dentro...

Lílian parou. Afinal, há quem ela queria enganar? Não era isso que ela queria. Ela não queria que ele fosse embora. Ela queria, sim, ver aquele sorriso sempre, ela queria estar sempre junto dele, mas havia o seu orgulho. Ah, o seu orgulho não permitiria ficar perto dele.

Lily novamente deitou na sua cama.

Ficaria a favor do seu coração ou da sua razão?

----------------------------------------

"Acabei de sair da casa da Evans, Sirius."-disse Perla, com um pequeno sorriso.

"Você não pode ter feito isso, Perla"-cochichou Sirius.

"Quer fazer o favor de falar mais alto?"-gritou Perla-"Estou passando numa rua um pouco movimentada demais..."

"Eu não posso falar alto, sua burra."-berrou Sirius estressado, mas logo voltou a dizer em voz baixa-"Tiago está aqui, do meu lado."

"Ah, sinto muito."-disse Perla, como se não sentisse coisa nenhuma.-"Bom, já está feito, Sirius."

"Você só sabe complicar as coisas."

"Você que é um cabeça duro desgraçado que em vez de ajudar os seus amigos, prefere que eles continuem sofrendo."

"Isso não é verdade."-disse Sirius, sério.-"Eu sinto que Tiago está bem."

"Se ele está tão bem me diga por que ele quer voltar para Londres."-questionou Perla.-"Por que você sabe muito bem que ele pode ficar aqui por... pelo menos dois anos."

"Ele só não se acostumou aqui."-disse Sirius, um tanto desconfortável.

"Fala sério, o cara está aqui há um bom tempo. Como ele não se acostumou? Quer fazer o favor de me dizer?"-retrucou Perla irritada.

"Acho que ele não se acostumou em ser popular."

"Sirius, você não pode inventar uma desculpa."-falou Perla, como se falasse com uma criança de cinco anos.-"Tiago era, pelo que ele disse, **a** pessoa popular. Todos o conheciam."

"Acho que ele não se acostumou com as meninas em volta dele."

"Dá um tempo, pelo amor de Deus."-disse Perla, ela não estava tentando conscientizar Sirius dessa vez, o seu tom era de exaspero.-"Você sabe muito bem porque ele dispensou até agora dez meninas."

"Não sei, Perla. E duvido que você saiba."

"Será que é por causa da Evans? Será que ele finalmente percebeu que ama aquela garota?"

"Pára de viajar."-disse Sirius-"O próprio Tiago me disse que não era por causa da Evans."

"Sei muito bem que está mentindo, Sirius. Eu te conheço, seu débil."

"Talvez não me conheça mais, afinal, você me trocou pelo Remo lembra?"

"Haha, se você acha que com essa chantagem retardada, você vai me deixar mal. Você está completamente enganado, Black. Agora eu tenho que desligar."

"Espera Perla."

"Não espero coisa nenhuma. Tchau, Black."-disse Perla, nervosa.

Deixando um Sirius frustrado, Perla percebeu que tinha feito tudo errado.

E agora ela precisava consertá-lo.

--------------------------------------

"Perla?"-disse Remo, surpreso.-"Uau, eu realmente queria vê-la."

"É, eu também Remo"-falou a garota.

"Ah, então entra."-disse Remo, abrindo a porta.-"E senta, por favor."

Perla olhou espantada para as caixas e disse:

"Hum... alguém vai se mudar?"

"É... isso mesmo."-falou Remo, desconfortável.

"Ahn, quem é?"-disse Perla, ela parecia saber o que viria em frente.

Remo a encarou por alguns momentos. Em seguida a beijou e disse:

"Foi realmente ótimo ter te conhecido, Perla."-ele parou e continuou.-"Mas de um tempo para cá, eu percebi. Eu percebi como você olhava para ele. Eu percebi o quanto você gostava de retrucá-lo."

"Do que você ta falando?"-disse Perla.

"Do Sirius."-ele abriu os braços e disse.-"Tudo bem. Eu perdi. E eu não vejo isso de uma maneira ruim."

"Eu..."

Remo se aproximou dela e disse:

"Não fale nada. Você sabe muito bem que eu sempre, sempre mesmo, estarei do seu lado, mas não quero ser mais o seu namorado."

"Você... você ta terminando comigo?"-disse Perla, chocada.

"E você não ia fazer isso comigo, quando você chegou aqui?"

"Eu... não! Lógico que não!"-disse a garota.-"Eu... queria ver se você estava em casa."

"Não se iluda, Perla. Você o quer e mesmo que não fosse por esse motivo, eu teria que terminar com você."

"E por que você terminaria comigo?"

"Vou viajar. Na verdade, vou ficar um bom tempo fora."

"Então, essas caixas..."-murmurou Perla.

"Sim, são minhas. Eu vou morar um tempo em Paris. Você sabe que meu pai comprou um apartamento para mim e eu decidi que..."

"Iria me abandonar."-falou Perla, mas antes que Remo falasse qualquer coisa, a loira continuou.-"Eu te entendo. Bom, tenho que ir. Espero que você não namore nenhuma francesa ao estilo Paris Hilton."

"Espera, Perla."-disse Remo, ele sorriu e disse.-"Foi ótimo passar esse tempo com você e pode deixar que eu não vou sair com nenhuma garota desse tipo."

"Acho bom Remo."-disse Perla, ela colocou a mão na maçaneta, mas antes que pudesse sair,o garoto disse:

"Espero que você fale com Sirius."

"Não tenho que falar com ele."-disse a garota.-"Você nunca entenderia."

Mas antes que pudesse responder, Perla Montanes não estava mais ali.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Então a gente se vê no Natal?"-disse Sirius, sorrindo.

"Lógico que sim. Planeja novamente fugir de casa no Natal?"

"Eu não fujo no Natal. Fico três dias em companhia das minhas queridas primas."-e aí Sirius fez uma careta-"Pego meu passaporte e visito o meu querido amigo, Pontas. Você acha que eu faço isso porque sou um interesseiro?"

"Eu acho que sim."-disse Tiago, com um sorriso sarcástico.-"Mas leve Andy também. Acho que nem ela suporta mais as irmãs que ela tem."

"Pode deixar, mas vê se não esquece de avisar os seus pais. Ano passado foi um desastre porque você não falou que eu ia..."

"Não me lembra dessa história, pelo amor de Deus."

"Não lembrarei."-disse Sirius sorrindo. Ele novamente abraçou Tiago e disse.-"Pena que a gente não se divertiu tanto. Eu nem briguei com Severo Snape."

"Não me lembre do Snape, por favor."

"Só por que ele é apaixonado pela ruiva?"

"Não, porque ele é um pé no saco mesmo."-disse Tiago. Ele rapidamente mudou de assunto.-"Bom, cadê a Perla? E o Remo?"

"O Remo disse que viria, mas que a gente também teria que se despedir dele."-disse Sirius, nem tão feliz.-"Parece que todo mundo está indo embora. Já pensou? Da turma do complô só sobrou eu e a Perla."

"Você e a Perla..."-disse Tiago num tom que estava claro que sabia tudo sobre o "casal".

"Não comece, Pontas."-falou Sirius chateado.-"A gente nunca vai dar certo."

"Uau... quem diria que Sirius Black falaria um a gente? Pelo que eu saiba, era sempre eu."-caçoou Tiago.

"Algum dia a gente cresce, certo?"-disse Sirius.-"Mas você sabe muito bem. Eu e Perla somos como... sei lá,Ryan e Marissa de The OC. A gente nunca daria certo. Nunca mesmo."

"Cara, não faça essas comparações."

"Por que não?"-falou Sirius num tom zombeteiro.-"Confesse Pontas, eu sou muito mais bonito que o Ryan não acha?"

"Não vou te responder isso."-disse Tiago.-"Meu avião sai daqui a trinta minutos. Acho melhor eu já entrar."

"Meia hora. Pelo amor de Deus, daqui a quinze minutos você entra."-disse Sirius.

Ele não sabia porque ele estava ali. "Segurando" o seu amigo. Seria por causa da esperança de ver Lílian Evans naquele lugar, fazendo com que o seu amigo ficasse por mais tempo em Nova York? Seria isso?

Ele só podia esperar. E Sirius ansiava que Lílian realmente aparecesse.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Eu devo ir?"-disse Lílian, aflita.

"Você sabe muito bem que você **deve** ir."-respondeu Alice.

"Não. Eu não sei de nada. Eu não sei se eu quero, eu não sei se eu posso..."

"Larga esse orgulho, Lily. Pelo amor de Deus."-disse Alice, revirando os olhos.-"Por causa do seu orgulho você vai deixar o seu amor ir embora? Vai deixa-lo? Lembre-se que você já fez isto antes e..."

"Mesmo inconscientemente, ele voltou. Voltou para se vingar, mas voltou por mim."-disse Lílian sem emoção. Não era realmente um bom motivo, mas ela não poderia ignorar a verdade.

"Então. Volte para ele. Você gosta dele e ele também gosta de você."

"Como você pode ter **tanta **certeza?"

"Eu vi nos olhos dele, quando ele me perguntou se você estava bem."-falou Alice.-"Eu nunca vi um menino tão preocupado, Lily."

"Ele... ele perguntou de mim?"

"Tiago realmente se importa com você. Se importa demais."-disse Alice, ela puxou Lílian pelo braço.-"Agora, faça o favor de se arrumar. Você tem que estar no aeroporto em menos de meia hora."

"Mas como? Eu to sem carro. Assim como você."

"Você acha que eu não pensei nisso? Frank vai nos levar. Ele também quer se despedir de Remo."

"Remo vai embora?"-perguntou Lily aturdida.

"Realmente, você perdeu muita coisa."-disse Alice.-"Bom, pelo que eu entendi, Remo vai aperfeiçoar o seu francês. Vai morar seis meses na França. Mas antes de ir... ele terminou tudo com a Montanes."

"Caramba, eles namoraram por quanto tempo? Um ano?"

"Um ano e dois meses."-disse Alice.-"Mas o que estão dizendo é que Remo sabia alguma coisa sobre a Montanes e, por isso, decidiu ficar fora por um tempo."

"Você acha que a Montanes..."-disse Lílian lentamente, Alice complementou:

"Ninguém sabe se ela está com outro, mas muitas meninas apostam que ela voltou a gostar do Sirius."

"Realmente... Muitas pessoas não achavam que o namoro dela com o Remo, fosse adiante."-disse Lílian pensativa.-"Mas sinto dizer, ela combina muito mais com o Sirius."

"Ah, chega de fofocas por hoje. Vamos, vá se arrumar. Frank já está vindo."

"Ou seja, não é a Lily que decide.É você."-disse Lílian emburrada.

"Lógico. Eu sou a pessoa prática daqui."-falou Alice.-"Quer fazer o favor de colocar alguma coisa que não seja de moletom?"

-----------------------------------------------------

"Adeus, Tiago."-disse Perla.-"Adorei te conhecer."

"Eu também."-falou Tiago a abraçando.

"Tchau, cara."-despediu Remo.-"Quem sabe eu não te visito em Londres?"

"Lógico. Vá no Natal. Sirius vai estar lá."-disse Tiago, sorrindo, mas parecia que ele não estava tão feliz.-"Bom, o papo ta bom,mas eu realmente tenho que entrar e..."

"Você não vai se despedir de mim, Tiago?"-disse uma voz.

Parecia que o tempo tinha parado. Parecia que as pessoas não sabiam o que falar. Nem parecia que essas pessoas respiravam.

"Lílian..."

"Você acha que eu deixaria acontecer a mesma coisas de anos atrás?"

"Eu..."-ofegou Tiago.-"Eu espero que não." 

"Eu sei que eu deveria a quatro anos atrás ter te falado a verdade."-disse Lílian.-"Mas eu não fiz. Eu não fiz por medo de me machucar novamente. Eu não o fiz porque eu não sabia o que poderia acontecer comigo."

"Tudo seria diferente se você tivesse me respondido a verdade."

"Acho que seria."-disse Lílian. A vontade de chorar era enorme, mas ela não faria ali. Não na frente de todo mundo.-"Mas será que você ficaria com a Evans sem graça?"

"Lógico que sim."-afirmou Tiago.-"Eu estava totalmente apaixonado por você."

"A paixão acaba, Tiago. Será que você não teria feito a mesma coisa que você fez com a maioria das garotas? Será que você não falaria para mim que estava gostando muito de mim, mas depois de três dias, você não me dispensaria?"

"Eu... eu nunca faria isso com você."

"Ou então, você teria vergonha de mim. Só ficaria comigo quando ninguém estaria olhando. Já que você é assim não é mesmo? Dizia que gostava de mim, mas na escola, aproveitava para inventar os piores apelidos."

"Você sabe que eu **nunca** teria vergonha de você."-disse Tiago, categórico.

"Você diz isso, mas eu duvido que você iria contra os seus princípios de ser o garoto popular. Você não queimaria o seu filme."

"Até parece que você não tem culpa."-murmurou o garoto. Ele se sentia encurralado e tentou de algum jeito desviar a conversa.

"Eu sei que eu tenho culpa. Eu sei que eu nunca deveria ter voltado para cá sem lhe dar as minhas explicações."

"Então, pelo menos, você confessa que errou."

"Não só confesso, como vim aqui."-disse Lílian. Ela não agüentava, as lágrimas caíam agora.-"Eu sei que você sente a mesma coisa por mim."

"Como assim?"

"Eu sei que você não me esqueceu. Eu sei que você não suportou as coisas que Sirius te falou."-disse Lílian.-"Eu sei que além de você não suportar, você queria ver a baranga que eu me tornei. E aqui está."

Tiago nada disse, então, Lílian continuou:

"Eu sei que você deve estar cansado de escutar as coisas que eu estou te falando, mas... eu não viria aqui para te ver partir, Tiago. Você sabe muito bem disso."-Lílian parou e disse.-"Eu vim aqui para te dizer que..."

Mas antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, Tiago a puxou.

A segurou, a abraçou e disse baixinho no seu ouvido:

"Eu nunca te esqueci, Lílian Evans."- e com essas palavras, Tiago a beijou.

Mas não foi como beijo de antes. Não foi um beijo que misturava vários sentimentos contraditórios.

Foi um beijo de um único sentimento.

Para logo em seguida, surgirem outros...

**FIM.**

N/a:

Não... para tudo XD!

A autora escreveu mais do que cinco páginas?

Não... não é possível! (as leitoras olham para o céu... Será que vai chover?)

Falando sério agora.

A fic terminou!

E foi por causa disso que eu escrevi tanto e tentei de algum jeito escrever alguma coisa para vocês ficarem super felizes XD

Eu sei que tive vários problemas. Um bloqueio desgraçado que deixou essa fan fic parada por... seis meses? Não... acho que foi mais do que seis meses, mas enfim, eu estava lendo os primeiros capítulos e percebi que está **muito** diferente do jeito que eu estou escrevendo agora.

Enfim, chega das minhas observações...

O que acharam do último cap? Pela primeira vez eu escrevi de uma maneira louca, sim, escrevi o cap de uma vez e... como sempre, me emocionei com o final.

Ta.. fala sério. Esse cap foi especial.Eu não me concentrei dessa vez em Tiago e Lílian, mas acabei focando no triângulo-que-não-era-triângulo, que todo mundo já sabe que é Sirius-Perla-Remo.

Bom, eles terminaram! Era o que as leitoras queriam.E como pediram tanto que resolvi atende-las (eu só to boazinha porque to assistindo que nem uma louca Sakura Card Captors e Friends. Sim, quando assisto esses dois e ainda leio os livros da Meg Cabot, eu vejo o mundo com bolinhas cor-de-rosa misturando-se com bolhas azuis oO), mas há ainda a dúvida: Perla ficará com Sirius novamente? (Terminar é uma coisa pessoal, voltar a namorar com o Sirius é outra).

Quanto ao Remo, eu realmente morri de dó por ter terminado sozinho, mas eu espero que ele não encontre uma bitch como a Paris Hilton em Paris.

E o casal principal... Perfeito o final? Ou não gostaram?

Bom, eu espero que tenham gostado e muito, porque eu achei que ficou muito fofo (agora é que chove canivete XD).

Espero as suas preciosas reviews.

Beijos

Ana

Ps.: Pensando em uma possível continuação.


End file.
